fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GodzillaFan1
Rino u cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 02:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Oaml yya I'll check it tomorrow. I've been meaning to ask you that, so that we can play Maryo Kratt 68 (Mario Kart 8). I'll check it tomorrow, and send you a request to come on chat. Okay? [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 05:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking that you come in and you give me the code. Dunno if it needs both, or not. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 06:24, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Luigi. I'm ready to play some Maryo Kratt 68! I sent you a friend request, and I have to transition. Leave a message back on my talk page if you're ready to play! [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 23:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Chat pooted. ok. cum on le chet on here. since i see that your body is ready [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 00:34, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't on all day, sorry. Cum 2 de chet. GSSH cum 2 dis chet pls jfjfjfjfjf cum on de chet pls [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. dfd cum 2 de chet cum bek on de chet cum 2 chet pl0x --[[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 23:24, September 12, 2014 (UTC) get un de chet. cum 2 chet goddammit, i forgot, get ur ass back on here. cum 2 chet pl0x den u get awn aet 7 den. cum on de chet. Also, I love all the grapes :33333 chet pls cym 69 chet chat pooted; rejoin pls Chet pls You do realize that I added the yee picture on your talk a day or two ago, and when I edited your talk page last night I wanted you to come on this chat. I was even waiting for you, but you just disappeared and said "Don't" on my talk page. Probably referring to the "yee" picture. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 14:06, October 6, 2014 (UTC) cht pls i waz watchin tom cruises middle toof. cum 4 cht plz cum 2 chet pls http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/853/303/c6f.png NSFW [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 23:54, November 27, 2014 (UTC) cht pls Guess wat Cht pls. Nvm. I'm too tired, and I wanna see how much symphony instruments are. cht pls IMPORTANT COME TO CHAT WHEN YOU SEE THIS. :I HAVE TO GO TO BED. BUT I HOPE TOMORROW WILL BE MORE CLEARER THAN WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. Where Have I Been I've been busy with stuff. For a few days I've been playing the game; I've been working, and I've been making music--which is hard for me since the ampire stuff on there causes static, and I don't want static so I'm finding gear for it. For the few months of October I began to start all this because I was stressed out. I was stressed out by the community, and I was stressed out by Spinpasta and their two inactive bureaucrats who seem to not give a fuck about the site (which later made me demote myself on there). Plus we have stresses about the real life/outside wikia. This one girl who I liked, which I think you said something about her being a sex addict, let me down easily and said that I needed to find someone who matches me (someone who was clingy and sweet). I did, but it caused more stress for me trying to meet. Then I fell in love with this one person in real life, leading me to break up with her. It was slow and I was confused, but after one thing I knew she liked me. After nearly a week of me holding her hand, kissing her cheek, and hugging her, she said that her heart belonged to her ex (and she's a lesbian) and she said she loved me in a platonic way. The only reason why she allowed me to do all that was because she wanted to put confidence in me. It didn't; it just made me snap at my one friend about him wiping pop off his book on my shirt, which I apologized to him after he apologized and gave me a cookie (I would've apologized sooner but fear took over). But I realized now that, if in a real life situation, I cannot be clingy. The only highlight this week gave me was work. I got to listen to free Christmas music for five hours, and I got the headset to control people what to do. And I'm doing it again next week Friday and Thursday on the 18th. On the 8th I gotta do fucking lights. So that'll be fun for me. In the end I get 11 hours and I probably get over or near 100 dollars, if not less. :I've been playing numerous of games, mostly Mario Kart 8. These are the games that I've played within the two month's period: #Guitar Hero 5; #Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock; #Saints Row 2; #Mario Kart Double Dash; #I think Super Mario 64 #Mario Kart 64 #Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, and starting again #Super Mario Galaxy. I don't agree with SPW being shut down, but I do agree that no one gives a shit about it any more. Why do the users who don't help out at a daily to weekly basis have rights? It's pointless just to have your rights sitting there until that one moment where they're needed. At that wiki, waiting for a sight of a flying pig has a better chance than those two using their rights. I haven't heard what happened between Anime and Trigger. I do know that Trigger invaded a wiki, which I addressed that issue in a higlighted thread (to warn people not to do it again). And you can always call me through this wiki to chat (unless if I don't contact you first). There's nothing going on in my life other than games (which I get booted off the t.v, then I have to find something else to occupy myself). Mewtwo Hey. I have a question. I know you know more about this stuff than I do, so how do I get Mewtwo when I get Smash Bros. on Christmas? [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 21:06, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Recommendations Games I Want so I'm making a list of games that I want to get, can you help me out on that? Cht pls. Nevermind. I can't hold in any more. Re:Smash Yep, for the 3ds and for the wii u. Unlocked all the characters and stages within a day on the Wii U version. Haven't played the 3DS version yet, but I did play Luigis Mansion: Dark Moon yesterday too. Cht pls. 3DS Internet Whenever I try to connect the 3DS to the internet to play Smash it won't let me. I have the internet enabled, but it says that I have to download an update so I can play Smash with other people on my 3DS. I go on the eShop and I have no clue what I am looking for. Do you know the update? http://kotaku.com/nintendo-closing-club-nintendo-but-dont-panic-1680579996 [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 19:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC) No, I didn't. I was too lazy to sign up the 3ds. Anyways, when r u getin ur laptop feexed. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. RE: What the flying fuck I'm taking a guess that you saw my self-demotion on TPW? Well, anyways, I started to get sick of the community and its back-talk of users and that the site became too much of a mess for a single person to do it all. Plus it's more relaxing for me now. I don't have to worry about anything. RE: Sorry for the late response. I have been on, but didn't see your messages until Wednesday on my phone. But seriously? I understand that the wiki has been a mess since 2013, but it has progressed even more of a mess nowadays that every single user with rights has been semi-active to inactive. There have been some help on that site, but not a lot to make it healthy. But I guess that's not why I left the wiki; I retired from all three pasta wikis because I hated what the community has become. The community on all three pasta wikis are just terrible that it made me dislike them all. You can call me lazy, call my reasoning childish, and make it another excuse from me and repeat all the "reasonings" that you have given me, but it's actually the truth. I hated all three communities by the time I requested a demotion/pressed the "change user rights" button. Do I want to be an admin on a community where users are hostile to each other, where users who are supposed to act civil act like the biggest douchebags on the face of the earth, and where you throw a proposal that can benefit the site and the users like it then change their mind about it? No, I don't want to be an admin or have ANYTHING to deal with those sites anymore. I've been doing the same thing like you have for the past two years too, but I got tired of doing it because I got tired of seeing bullshit unfold. It's also my decision to leave something that made me so angry and upset when wikia, as a whole, is supposed to be a fun, relaxing place where there's fun. And those three communities took the fun right out of me by July 2014-January 2015. Call it what you want. Shit, call me an immature, lazy, and a son-of-a-bitch of a person that doesn't want to do work on a site he once loved because he's too much stressed over watching all three wikis reactions. It's my decision to make myself happy, and what I did made me happy. You can invite me on the chat to discuss this, or that you can come on this and we can discuss this at a later time. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 20:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. I need you to come on either chat for you to discuss this. More likely it would be the other chat. Sorry. I've been busy this week. How about this Sunday? You name the time, as long as it's not really late. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 02:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Glitch I know I don't edit there or give two shits about it anymore, but I will this one time since it'll take me 5 seconds to type this. *insert your answer from thread here.* [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 20:16, February 24, 2015 (UTC) breaking bud Already on Episode 4, man. I started watching this on Sunday afternoon. I'm already on Episode 4. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 21:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Isn't that a prequel to Breaking Bad? Because I heard it is. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 20:46, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Like my new avatar? My reaction http://prntscr.com/6gyj23 And that it made me more happier than what I was earlier on Saturday. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 05:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Chet pls Chet pls Chet pls Chet pls Chet pls Why Does My Bathroom Smell Like Gasoline Right Now? I need to know how to get Mewtwo right now. If I have to register my Wii U and 3DS, they both use different emails. Also, my bathroom does smell... oh wait. That's piss. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 22:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Chet pls Chet pls chwet pls CHAT PLS. IT'S IMPORTANT. chet pls Chat pls Chet pls Chat here, please. FUCKING TEST Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 20:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Chet. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 02:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I know. I won't complain about it to you at all. I promise. Also, chat. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 02:40, June 12, 2015 (UTC) BRING ME THAT ASS ON THE CHAT chet pls fuck her right in the pussy (chat) chat. pls hurry. Chat Chat chat chat pls chat. Chat. Urgent. Now.